A decoupling capacitor is commonly mounted in a power supply circuit, such as a large scale integrated circuit (LSI).
Such a decoupling capacitor may serve to suppress a source voltage variation of the LSI through charging and discharging the capacitor to ensure performance of the LSI.
In accordance with the recent trend for multifunctionality and high integration in the LSI, current consumption is increased, and an overcurrent may be rapidly generated in a power supply circuit due to an increase in a driving frequency, such that there may be a need to increase the capacitance of the decoupling capacitor and decrease an equivalent series inductance (ESL) of the decoupling capacitor.
In addition, as miniaturization of an electronic component has been required due to information communications devices becoming portable, demand for a high-performance decoupling capacitors having excellent reliability and durability has increased.
Meanwhile, recently, as a plurality of in-vehicle cameras and image processing systems have been connected to in an electrical control unit (ECU) of a vehicle, a high-speed, high-performance LSI has been required in order to perform high-speed information processing and data communications.
Since the ECU is used in an environment which may have wide temperature variations and vibrations and impacts are experienced for prolonged periods of time, in an electronic component, particularly, a multilayer capacitor, used in the ECU, excellent durability against thermal and mechanical stress and long-term reliability have been required.